


The things I did

by Ravenslayerxx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenslayerxx/pseuds/Ravenslayerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is lost, having kicked the love of his life to the curb. Will he come to realize he's made the biggest mistake of his life or realize the love they had could be gone forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things I did

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, after what I've heard about gallavich I'm deeply pissed. So, I'm writing this no idea if it's gonna go anywhere but I wanted to write a story in the direction of Ian pushing Mickey away because he's afarid of his illness dragging him down and ending up hurting Mickey more.

Ian stole one last glace at those piercing blue eyes before drifting his gaze away. He'd known he'd done the right thing in pushing Mickey away, he did what was best the last thing he wanted was to drag him down into his madness. 

His heart ached, feeling as if it had been shattered with a sludge hammer. But what life could he give Mickey other then a life full of misery. 

After what he did to Yev, his family. The lies on top of lies he'd told himself to make himself feel better instead of accepting his illness he just couldn't bare it any longer. 

Mickey was better off, or so Ian thought. He would have a better life without him in it. 

Sighing lightly picking up what was left of his dignity heading inside. Plopping into the couch his elder sister's hazel hues landing on him "Ian, you're home!" She exclaimed with joy.

Ian is frozen in place, unmoving staring at the wall blankly. Fiona frowned her features softened "Ian? Ian what's wrong?" She approached him hesitantly.

He lets out a choked sob "I-I did what was best Fiona ... I left him otherwise I'd destroy him. Just like I destroy everything and everything around me" his shoulders shake.

She wraps her arms around him "Ian, that's not true and you know it" she says sternly 

The redhead shrugs vigorously "But isn't it!" he said through clenched teeth. 

For the first time in her life Fiona was at a loss for words. Cradling Ian's head in her lap she just threads her fingers through his auburn locks as he sobbed in her lap.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should keep going with this story please let me know. This is my first multi chapteted story ever. And is also un-bataed so sorry if my puncuation sucks.
> 
> I'm also here: [ auburn-raven](http://auburn-raven.tumblr.com/#_=_)


End file.
